


《耻染赤心》

by Starlightthunder



Category: Arc of War, 武战道
Genre: M/M, Top D/Bottom PD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightthunder/pseuds/Starlightthunder
Summary: 第一次用AO3，我也搞不懂这个东西，既然前面都把排雷工作做得那么完善了，我这里就不再赘述了吧。注意这里的排雷主要是指其中并非战龙皇x紫龙兽的强，而是另有其人。其实里面根本就没啥太多不可见人的内容哈哈哈。只是第一次来AO3先试验一下熟悉熟悉发文的流程。





	《耻染赤心》

天气阴沉，黑压的云就像密不透风的高墙，一直延伸到天边无际，亡灵之都忙得就像蚂蚁被踹了窝，冰狼兽东窜西闯，好不热闹。战龙皇目视着伤员被一个个地转移进入亡灵之都的修复舱心情很是差劲，但是也只好忍耐住想要变形冲上天空怒吼的冲动询问情况。  
“怎么样了？”战龙皇问到，沉稳冷峻的外表依然掩盖不住有些焦急的语气。  
“元帅，紫龙兽将军的伤势目前还尚未稳定，请您稍安勿躁。我们正在尽全力进行修复，一定会将紫龙兽将军医治完好的。”修理舱中正在进行数据记录的士兵被战龙皇问起这样回答。  
战龙皇无法，只得吩咐了有什么情况第一时间告诉他便暂时回到办公大厅去照旧治理起城务来。硕大的亡灵之都也着实离不开他的管理，不过今天，即使是严肃的战龙皇也破天荒地焦虑起来，不仅是忙忙碌碌的冰狼兽士兵东奔西跑地汇报进度传达命令分他的心，让处理器运作得生疼，而且还有时不时过来报告紫龙兽伤势的士兵一会儿又一会儿起起伏伏地牵扯起他另一半的注意力。  
本来应该是机兽世界喧嚣中平静的一天，即使机战王已经回家去了，可战火依然没有停息，更加头疼的是机车族因为都获得了合击绝技的缘故，实力大大提升，猛兽族几乎无法与之抗衡，只能龟缩城内韬光养晦，好在机车族也不是那等好战之辈，不久就讲了和，所以战王们才有余力修缮自己的城池，训练士兵，研究战术，毕竟兵不厌诈，万一机车族哪一天撕毁协议突袭猛兽族，也好有回旋的余地不至于节节败退。虽然讲和，可小规模的一些冲突依然是存在的，特别是机车族由于新任城主们的上位，综合实力提升了不知道几个档次，一些坐不住的士兵自然是心高气傲起来，经常未经城内允许就私自挑衅猛兽族约战，屡见不鲜，猛兽族战王们一般也只当旁风吹过毫不在意，因为现在的机车族本身是有那个本事的，战龙皇深知，其他战王也同样明白，但是猛兽族岂是能够忍得了心火的人，即使是为了挽回城池以及元帅的脸面，都会有一些将士甚至是将军亲自去迎接那些摆不上台面的战斗。  
所以今天的事情发生的时候，战龙皇一边很气愤，一边很无奈这依然是在他的意料之中，只是没有想到会那样溃败，而且更没想到的是紫龙兽也会去搭理这些战书，而且伤势会那么严重，到现在都不知道具体的情况，还是自己的轻敌和疏于管理导致了这样的后果，战龙皇懊悔，将手中的光板放下，长吁一口气，养一下神缓解久坐的疲惫，忽然想到隔了这么久还没有人来汇报紫龙兽的修复情况，便亲自联系了修复舱的值班人员。  
“半个小时前应该有一次汇报工作的。”战龙皇直接说到，言下之意了然。  
“是我的疏忽，元...元帅，我这就来向您汇报。”士兵颤颤巍巍地说，语气十分不自然。战龙皇敏锐的洞察力一下就听出了其中的问题。  
“不用了，这会儿也没什么事，我亲自来一趟也好。”不等对方回应便切断了通讯，把刚刚处理过的城务光板分派给了各个部门的下属便起身向修复舱走去。  
到了修复舱，气氛一下子凝重了起来，方才收纳伤员时的混乱状况已经没有了，一排排的修复机位正在忙碌着，金属剐蹭接合的声音时不时传来，大部分都被极厚的舱门隔绝，从门上镶嵌的透明的视察窗口的玻璃可以看到都是在接受修复治疗的冰狼兽士兵，战龙皇走在其中，沉重稳健的脚步声在这样压抑的氛围里格格不入，战龙皇能感觉的到，冰狼兽士兵都强忍着疼痛不出声，想必都是不想在自家的元帅面前表露怯色，这让战龙皇心里有一点不适，他当然心疼自己的士兵，但是他不喜欢这样的逞强，面不改色，只是光镜暗沉了些许，来到里面的重伤检测舱室。  
“元帅，紫龙兽将军的身体还在进行修理，现在还不能接受访问。”值班的冰狼兽拦住战龙皇这样借口到。  
“是什么治疗方案？”战龙皇问，语气故作自然。  
“第三号方案A型。”冰狼兽想都没想脱口而出。  
“三A么。”战龙皇光镜一闪，“是最高外伤治疗机制的外部修理型。”  
“是...是的。”冰狼兽的声音都在颤抖，但还是假装是因为劳累导致的发声器疲惫。  
“但是如果从刚回来到诊断到治疗的时间开始算起，现在应该是整个治疗方案的中期，而中期该在哪个治疗舱接受治疗，你身为亡灵之都的修复兵，应该很清楚吧？嗯？”故意将最后那几个字一顿一挫念得很清楚。  
“属下...”冰狼兽头低得快到了地底下，完全不敢直视战龙皇的光镜。  
“你在隐瞒什么？或者说，你们在隐瞒什么？”战龙皇不悦，他最不喜欢被欺骗的感觉，特别是对方还是自己最信任的人们。猩红的光镜直直地凝视着，强烈的威压散发出来，冰狼兽一抬头就被禁锢在原地不敢动弹。  
“属下不敢欺骗元帅，但...听里面的人说这都是紫龙兽将军的吩咐，我以为的是紫龙兽将军不想元帅担心，又看元帅太过劳累，所以...”值班的冰狼兽赶忙全盘托出，他也不想被安上不忠的大罪，欺骗战王可是要被处决的。  
“战伤而已，有什么好藏着掖着的。”战龙皇疑惑，瞥了一眼马上就要临近的重伤检测舱。  
“属下也不知道了，元帅可以进里面去问一问负责紫龙兽将军的检测舱员。”冰狼兽提议。  
“我会去的。”说罢便先行一步走向检测舱，值班的冰狼兽心里悬起的大石头落了地，虽然他他的确不知道究竟是什么事，但是见此也只好祈求里面的战友们好运了。  
战龙皇进到检测舱，几个冰狼兽已经恭恭敬敬地站在那里迎接他，想必是已经听到了刚才自家元帅和值班冰狼兽的对话，所以也不打算有所隐瞒了，因为没有意义。  
“究竟是什么情况？”战龙皇简直想直接冲进去查看紫龙兽的伤势好一目了然，但是理智告诉他不可以胡乱地依着性子来。  
“元帅，紫龙兽将军现在还处在昏迷状态，但是机体自从被运回亡灵之都后就一直在抗拒任何修复性治疗，哪怕是简单的外伤口修理，修复速度都是一般情况的五分之一还不到。”其中一个冰狼兽停顿了一会儿，思考片刻后便开口。  
“我们刚才已经对将军进行了全身扫描，紫龙兽将军的伤势...”仿佛被噎住，另一只冰狼兽实在不知道如何开口。  
“说就是了。”战龙皇催促。  
“元帅，紫龙兽将军的主要伤势分布在胸口、头部、翅部、发声器以及...后挡板和后部对接口。”冰狼兽回应，说出这些话好像比完成一个艰巨的训练任务还要难上七分。  
“我们以为仪器出了问题，就直接进行全面检查，但是结果的确是那样的，而且在腹部，还有大腿机躯等多处地方都发现了...残留的对接液。”从未想过还会有一天从自己的发声器中吐出这些词汇，还是有关将军的，几只冰狼兽一时间也是难以接受，但是元帅已经问起，事情也已经发生，纸终究包不住火。  
字句诛心，战龙皇动用了处理器最高规格的冷却模式才忍住了自己，没有在他们说完话后把旁边的显示光屏砸得稀烂，光镜变得浑浊，尽是滴血的红，拳头捏的嘎吱作响，背过身低下头，巨大的双翅闪烁着寒冷的光芒颤抖，几个快步奔走出了门，没有意识自己的步伐越来越快，最后一跃而起张开双翅飞到天空之中。  
一声声震天的龙啸穿破层层的乌云，战龙皇扇动起翅膀俯冲向城外，就像陨石落地一般，满是尘土和碎石，大地都好似振动两分，冰狼兽已经来不及阻止，只见战龙皇正费尽全力地挥击自己的拳头，一下又一下，朝着塌陷的地表和那些庞大的石山，他本可以用龙皇异次元轰走那些碍眼的石山，但是他只是用着最简单的方法，发泄着自己的愤怒。  
自己最信任的下属，从上任亡灵之都的战王以来到现在最忠诚的部下，却遭受到了这样的屈辱和不堪。战龙皇不忍去细想，也不敢去细想当时是什么情况，再回想起忍着伤痛只是不想让元帅觉得他们无用的冰狼兽士兵，不知道里面会不会有和紫龙兽一样遭遇的人，越这样想着，他越只是觉得心中就像有着熔岩灼灌着自己从上到下的每一条线路，每一块组织板，烧的他快要破碎了。他本想直接冲向罪魁祸首的城池捣毁他们，但是事实却是自己现在的能力和责任提醒着自己，不仅是大战加上时光的摧残自己的机体实力大不如前，而且背后还有一个城池需要管理，还有一大批士兵需要带领，不能再像以前一样为所欲为了，时局动荡，风水轮换，现在的机兽世界看似和平却时时刻刻会被点燃，然后爆发，最后湮灭在机车族的高歌和猛兽族的哀嚎下，不够，现在的实力不够，还不足以与机车族对抗。所以战龙皇忍耐了，出奇的忍耐了，出奇到都快不像他了，或许逃走的蓝魔蝎都会唏嘘不已，甚至看不起这时候的他，但是战龙皇已经这样做了，这一切只是为了一个能够再一次和机车族鼎立相对的机会。  
机体发热到极限，散热系统快招架不住这样猛烈的情绪起伏了，战龙皇单膝扶地，他没有也不需要呼吸，但是却极力喘息着。  
“元帅。”有冰狼兽靠近。  
战龙皇甩了甩头，让自己理智一些，然后起身。  
“说吧，什么事。”  
“紫龙兽将军醒了。”  
——————  
“紫龙兽将军刚刚苏醒，现在已经不那么排斥外伤的修复性治疗了，但是依然很抗拒关键部位的治疗，这样下去会恶化的。”修复舱员提到，说着便打开了重伤检测室的门。  
“我去看看他。”战龙皇只撂下了这样一句，然后走进了舱室。  
舱位上，紫龙兽正躺在上面，外伤几乎已经修复完毕，看起来就和毫发无损一般，但是虚弱的气质依然是很明显的，光镜是浅浅的颜色，显示出人的精神状况的恢复。  
“元...帅...”紫龙兽的声音响起，有一些沙哑，什么原因，战龙皇自然是知道的，暗沉了一分光镜的亮光，调整好状态。  
“你知道，你不该擅自出兵迎战的，那不是你该搭理的事情。”就事论事，战龙皇首先开口便指出紫龙兽的失误。  
“这是..属下的失职，请元帅...责罚...”紫龙兽虚弱的声音让战龙皇的心情很是难以平复。  
“责罚自然是会有的。”战龙皇直言。  
“是...”丝毫没有一点为自己辩解的意思，紫龙兽答应着。  
“所以...属下...请元...帅...”  
“你需要治疗。”战龙皇没有给紫龙兽任何缓冲的时间，就这样直白地交给他一句话。  
“但是...”紫龙兽想反驳。  
“我不同意。”战龙皇再一次开口，光镜看的是旁边放着的光板，上面明明白白的几行大字战龙皇不可能看不见，写的是辞离申请，紫龙兽也顺着战龙皇的视线看了过去，一时无言。  
“属下...认为，现在的属下...已经...没有能力和...资格...再站在元帅的...身边了。”紫龙兽好似费了很大的劲才凑成这样的一句话，声音也越来越小。  
“紫龙兽。”战龙皇上前，就站在紫龙兽面前。  
紫龙兽都能感受到自家元帅机体的温度的异常，注视着他看似平静实则暗含万言的光镜，紫龙兽有一种错觉，但是他不敢乱想，只是静候。  
“我只是想让你知道，不论你经历了什么，不论你怎么看低自己，我，都不会放弃我的副官。”战龙皇的头雕越来越近，最后停留在上方，与紫龙兽双目对视，两双红色的光镜透出的光芒交汇在一起。  
“元帅...属下...属下...”  
紫龙兽心里很是复杂，在收到那群战斗机的挑衅讯息时本来不想理他们，但是没想到他们居然变本加厉，连着元帅甚至是机战王一起，出言不逊，自己元帅最近的劳累和辛苦以及压力也是看在眼里，还要遭受那群不知天高地厚的年轻战斗机士兵的无端嘲笑；然而紫龙兽不知道的是，那些士兵都是些痞子性，在原来营里都是受不得待见的，所以一有空才出来约战猛兽族发泄，而他就刚好撞在了一群风雪之城最是恶劣的士兵上，借破天冰定期去能源之城商议之时便手痒挑衅亡灵之都；所以也是一时处理器发热，没想好后果就贸然接了下来，带着一队怒气填胸的冰狼兽就去应战，在破天冰的训练下，那些年轻气盛傲慢无礼的战斗机的格斗技巧和配合程度都比曾经优秀了许多，而自己一直是老套的打法，所以导致败了北。  
在战龙皇的凝视下，紫龙兽沉默着，陷入了更深的阴影，一群完全随心所欲的令人发指的恶徒，全然不讲章法，紫龙兽拼命保护了士兵撤退却被他们抓住，仿佛噩梦一般，与紫龙兽对比，他们更像是猛兽，狂暴、粗鲁、野蛮，什么时候机车族也会有这样的人了，这是紫龙兽被踩在脚下双手被禁锢时的第一想法，可后来发生的事还是超乎了他的预想，他们就像恶狼，粗暴地撕扯着紫龙兽的后挡板，紫龙兽已经惊讶到无法正常思考，他拼命挣扎着，可换来的是更加用力的摔打，翅膀磕在坚硬的地上，传来剧烈的疼痛，一瞬间的失神让他们得了逞，后挡板被扯开，敏感地带暴露在外让一向严肃谨慎的紫龙兽遭临奇耻大辱，可这还不够，他们还想对前置挡板下手，紫龙兽的处理器已经超负荷运转无法理智思考，他用头雕撞开每一个想对他下手的人，可那些痞徒岂是舍不得下手的，直接将紫龙兽提起来再次摔在地上，随后狠踏在他的胸口，紫龙兽痛呼出声，仿佛胸口已经开裂贯穿，身体快失去控制能力，现在的紫龙兽已经完全变成了猛虎口中的羔羊，任人宰割，他们放弃了前挡板，就像赶忙着享受自己的猎物，紫龙兽被直接抬了起来，后部对接口被硬生生地填满不属于自己的事物，运动着，被禁锢的双手松开，可现在紫龙兽一点反抗的能力都无法提起，被一个战斗机从后腋下持起，禁锢着，好承受更加猛烈的撞击，只能感受到胸口蔓延到全身的剧烈疼痛，和异物入侵的屈辱，以及音频接收器传来的各种挑逗和嘲讽，什么就喜欢红色光镜的干起来才爽，猛兽族的低吼听起来就让人有情欲等等不堪的语句，紫龙兽一句都听不进去，因为强制的侵入，导致后接口有一定程度的损坏，加上猛烈的撞击，所以伤口一直得不到静置，逐渐开裂，疼痛感越来越明显，紫龙兽纵使忍耐力超凡，也抵不住生理的控制，缓慢地痛呼出声，在面甲内徘徊，而这些隐晦的声音却更让那些士兵兴奋，他们更加无所顾忌，更加猛烈，伤口渗出的能量液变相做出了润滑，增添了不可言喻的声音，几个战斗机分别进入了紫龙兽，发泄过后都留下了喷涌的记号，有的甚至留下了一些在紫龙兽体内，不知道是出于什么想法，他们并没有杀死紫龙兽，而是留他在这，一幅不堪的躯体，他们像看杰作一般的眼神是紫龙兽失去能量液过多昏厥前最后的画面。  
“紫龙兽！”战龙皇呵斥。  
紫龙兽回神，如梦初醒。在他面前的是自家元帅咫尺之遥的面甲。  
“我知道你在想什么。”战龙皇的语气听起来很不好，他刚刚看见紫龙兽的眼神逐渐涣散，就明白他在回忆些什么。  
“属下...是耻辱，元帅。”紫龙兽开口，嘶哑的声音就像生锈的老门。  
“你不是！”战龙皇大声，他现在很想一把把紫龙兽领起来，可只能挥起一臂使劲搭在紫龙兽的头雕一侧，与他几乎面贴面。  
“我再说一遍，我不在乎你遭遇了什么，我只要你，你懂吗！”战龙皇几乎大吼出声，已经不顾形象。  
紫龙兽愣住了，他从未见过元帅有过这么剧烈的情感波动，他本以为经过这次的事情，元帅一定会对他大失所望，自己也成了亡灵之都乃至龙族的耻辱，要元帅最后再亲自开口赶走自己，不如自己有一点自知之明自己离开比较好，可是一是元帅拒绝了自己还没有来得及提交的请求，二是元帅说他不在乎自己经历了什么，最开始自己还以为是元帅最后给自己保留尊严并把它不当回事，可后来元帅的吼声震醒了自己，元帅从来没有提过自己是耻辱，元帅看重的是自己的伤势，元帅看重的是...自己。  
“属下...属下，明白了。”元帅关心这样一个给亡灵之都蒙羞的自己；元帅担心这样一个给亡灵之都蒙羞的自己；元帅只要这样一个给亡灵之都蒙羞的自己，而自己还有什么理由再自暴自弃。  
战龙皇眼见紫龙兽的光镜散去了那片似有似无的阴霾无神，松了一口气，心情终于好了些许，自家副官终于不再自轻自贱了。自己觉得紫龙兽被侵害是耻辱吗，完全不是，自己在听到这个消息的时候更担心的是他身上那些伤口，而不是那些所谓的尊严。  
“你需要接受治疗。”战龙皇开口。  
“属下，明白了。”紫龙兽回应。  
——————  
(一段时间后)  
“元帅，您叫我？”紫龙兽进门，恭敬地行了一个礼。  
战龙皇坐在高位的战王座上，摆了个手势，紫龙兽会意，将大门关上，硕大的大厅只有两人。  
“过来吧。”战龙皇说。  
“是。”紫龙兽走近来到战龙皇座下的台阶前。  
战龙皇思索。  
“你记不记得我说过，你的责罚。”  
紫龙兽一悸。  
“记...记得。请元帅下达。”  
紫龙兽再一次行礼。  
“起来吧。”  
战龙皇起身。  
“不过这次的责罚还少一样东西。”  
“是...什么东西，元帅？”  
紫龙兽起身站直，心里却紧张得无以复加。  
战龙皇不言，径直走了下去，来到紫龙兽面前。突然战龙皇张开双翅向后倒了下去，紫龙兽下意识地想去接住，不过被战龙皇轻轻一拉，失去重心，瞬间也攀扑在战龙皇身上，四目相对，双翅交叠。  
“你...”  
战龙皇轻笑。


End file.
